


Hell's Waiting Room

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Based on the 1733rd danandphilCRAFTS video.





	

Phil is in a room. 

He thinks it's a room. It's a place, somewhere, and he's awake, he thinks. When he reaches out he can't see a wall but he feels warmth against his palm and he can't press forward. 

There's nothing but dark, and warm. 

There isn't a word for how terrifying this is, but somehow he is not afraid. 

Because Dan is on his way. 

And as long as Dan is with him, he'll be fine. 

He just won't let himself think of what happens of Dan doesn't arrive. 

* 

There is no hunger. 

There is no exhaustion, or thirst, or pain. 

His mind is calm but to the point of numbness. Something, somewhere hurts. It's just not a sensation he connects with anymore. It's like hearing someone else cry and not knowing what to do, except the someone else is still just him. 

What does he feel? 

He tries to think, to catalog himself. 

He has all of the memories of Phil Lester. He has all of the knowledge earned, experiences lived, all the love given and taken. He thinks of his mum's face and his dad's voice and his brother's teasing. 

He would say he loved them, if someone were to ask. But he would not say he missed them, or that he feels bad at leaving them behind. The understanding that he should and lack of ability to are like opposite sides of land with a gulf in-between. He sees across but that is not where he's at anymore. 

What does feel real: this room, and the warmth, and Dan. 

Waiting for Dan. 

*

They've talked about what would happen if it was only a partial success. 

Because if it failed completely, it wouldn't matter; they'd both be the people they were before, continuing life as they had before. 

And if it worked completely, it wouldn't matter either; nothing they left behind would matter. They would descend into what Dan was so confident they were meant to be. 

But if it only worked halfway - if only one of them made it through. 

That person that Phil isn't right now shrieks in misery at the idea. Phil can hear it, can feel it, like the tiny vibrations of a mosquito buzzing in his ear. He shakes his head to shake it away. 

They've done everything right. They've done everything they were supposed to do. 

It will work. 

*

Phil can see, suddenly. 

He can see - and Dan is what he sees. 

Suddenly, he is parched, but not for water. 

Dan's arms are around him and Dan is laughing, jubilant. "It worked!" 

Phil's heart is thump-thump-thumping. He feels like he's just run a hundred races. Relief crashes against the walls of the numbness, fracturing them. 

"Dan," he says. 

Dan pulls back. He cups Phil's face, and then traces a thumb along Phil's forehead just where he put the number before. "Phil." His voice is so happy, happier than Dan has ever sounded. 

"It worked," Phil agrees. That person he both is and isn't now settles, curling contentedly upon himself. 

Dan is here. 

*

Time swirls around them, out of their grasp. 

They stand in the embrace for five minutes, or five hours. It's impossible to determine. Their bodies are unconcerned, their minds sedated. 

Suddenly, the room shakes. 

Dan's arms tighten around Phil. He gasps a little. 

There is no door, but a door opens. 

Something stands there, cloaked in dark. It's a shade of black upon the other shades of black, a tinge of red to set it apart. It smiles, in a sickening way. 

"He'll see you now."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, is this an April Fool's Day fic? Or is this just me indulging inner weirdness? Who even knows.


End file.
